


TT: Reverse.

by Heir of Hope (ColorsofaYinYang)



Series: HaikyuuStuck [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/Heir%20of%20Hope
Summary: In a world where half their friends are dead, Kageyama and Tsukishima say their goodbyes before he goes back to change the past.Months in the past, but not many... Hinata finally begins to explore his planet.





	TT: Reverse.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate timeline angst! When I want Tsukki and Kags to get along I write stuff like this.
> 
> A Doctor Who DVD && Pedometer = Tardisometer. It counts how many steps you've taken and also allows you to travel through time like a BADASS.

The salty breeze is cool against his cheek as he looks out over the vast stretch of sea laid out before him. The sound of hissing as lava meets water is constant; ever since that stupid volcano erupted he's had no silence. It's extremely irritating. This whole planet minus his consorts is a goddamn nightmare, and he's just about ready to be done here and head back to change everything. Hopefully his other self will be able to finish his quest before the mountain explodes, otherwise that sound will get old real quick. At least he will be able to impart words of wisdom upon his younger self, which will greatly impact the speed of completion.

He pushes his Tech Specs up with a single finger, eyes narrowed disdainfully at the ocean. Sunlight is reflecting off the waves directly into his retinas, and it's giving him a bit of a headache. This planet is so much more tolerable at nighttime, when the stars come out. Or whatever they are, he's still not sure they're actually stars. None of the constellations are even remotely familiar to him, and it's a bit disorienting. 

Well. He should probably get this over with. No use torturing himself with this maddening sound any longer. 

\-- tauntinglyTall [TT] began pestering adamantTosser [AT] at ??:?? -- 

TT: So, it's been a couple of months since orange idiot got himself killed... I think it's about time that I head back.  
AT: Already?  
TT: What do you mean, already? It's been a few months, hasn't it?  
TT: My planet is slowly driving me insane. And from what you've told me, yours isn't exactly mental health friendly either.  
AT: Guess ur right... do u really think hinata will listen to u though? i mean he kind of hates u  
TT: If worse comes to worst I'll contact your past self and enlist his help. The shrimp always seemed to listen to you, for whatever reason. You've been oblivious to that since forever.  
AT: Right, just like how ur oblivious to how yamaguchi used to hang off ur every word like a jacket on a coat hook  
TT: ...  
TT: Let's change the subject. I'm going to recount the plan to you. Tell me if I'm missing anything.  
AT: Fine  
TT: First, I stop Hinata from being a total imbecile and answering the obviously sketchy troll whom we never heard from again.  
AT: Right  
TT: Then, I prototype the sprite with myself in order to avoid being wiped out of existence, whilst giving the contents of my sylladex to my past self.  
AT: Sure  
TT: And finally, stop and/or kill whoever destroyed our gates. Without those gates, there's no hope of winning.  
AT: Sounds good. although... im still not sure im comfortable with all this time travel business  
TT: Oh? Is the King finally showing a hint of weakness?  
AT: Stop being such a patronizing asshole  
AT: Can i  
AT: Can i call u  
TT: I suppose. This will be the last time I interact with this version of you, so...  


Kageyama's voice comes in suspiciously wobbly. "Hey. So..." 

Tsukishima's gaze travels along the edge of the shoreline, eyebrows creased incredulously. "Are you crying?" 

"No," Kageyama snaps immediately. He's totally crying. "It must be a bad connection." 

"Sure," Tsukishima humors him, eyes half lidded. He taps his fingers on his thigh idly. "What was so important that you had to tell me in person?" 

A sniff. "I think you're a douche..." 

He can't help himself. He snorts. "Wow, I never realized you were so petty." Kageyama growls. 

"Shut up and listen! You know I think you're a douche, right?" 

"Yes, I'm well aware of your hatred towards me," he drones. An unusally large wave crashes on the beach below him. 

Kageyama sighs, a quiet whoosh of static in his ear. "I really hate you, and yet... I don't want you to go. I don't want to be left alone like this, in this.... deafening silence." 

Sounds like he's been worrying about this for a while. He hums lowly, indicating that he's listening. Kageyama continues. 

"This place... I don't like it. It's so quiet, and dark. I miss hearing you guys. When you go back, do you think I'll stop existing? Or will I be here forever? I... I don't really know what to feel about that." 

"Kageyama," he interjects. "I never took you for the worrying type." He takes one last disdainful look at his planet, then taps the screen of the Tardisometer on his wrist. 

"I just don't like being alone." He can hear the unease in Kageyama's voice. He sighs. 

"Listen. I'll only say this once. It will be all right. I'll take care of everything, and we can avoid repeating this future." An idea strikes him. "If you're so concerned, try going to sleep. A part of your dream self may linger in the new timeline, and you may be able to wake up much sooner if that happens." 

A pause. "Alright," Kageyama says. "Thanks, I guess." 

"Of course. Take care." 

"Yeah. Good luck." 

\---- FOUR HUNDRED THIRTEEN STEPS TAKEN ---- 

Months in the past, but not many...

TC: um Hinata? I think I'm missing something... ~  
TG: like what?  
TT: Did you remember the pre-punched card?  
TG: oh sorry! it slipped my mind. ill get it to you.  
TG: one moment someone else is texting me...  
TT: Hinata we don't have time for this.  
TG: i know, i think its one of those trolls though, ill tell them to leave me alone and then drop the card.  
TT: Fine.  


TT: Wait. Don't do anything yet. Something's happening.  
TG: like what?  


Past Tsukishima eyes Future Tsukishima warily. He can feel the edges of his existence already starting to tear apart. "Tell him not to respond, or he'll doom us all," FT snaps. 

TT: I think a version of me from the future just appeared.  
AT: Great, now weve got two assholes on the loose  
TT: He said don't respond to the troll or you'll doom us all.  
TG: how can sending a text "doom us all"?  
TT: Look, I'm just relaying the message. Wait, he's doing something.  


After ensuring his message has been delivered, FT ejects everything from his sylladex and jumps into the crowsprite hovering nearby. A flood of information overloads him as he merges with the sprite, and when he opens his eyes again he has one feathery wing and a long tail in the place of legs. It's a very strange sensation. 

TT: Ok... I wasn't aware this was possible, but he just Tier 2 prototyped my sprite with himself.  
TG: theres no way this is happening, are u just messing with me?  
TC: ('_ ') ...I don’t think Tsukki would joke about something like this, though! ~  
TC: just ignore the troll, he probably doesn't mean well! which one is it?  
TG: its cc.  
TT: Oh, him. He definitely doesn't mean well. The word "conniving" is literally in his name.  
TG: whats coniving mean?  
AT: ...  
TT: Never mind that. Ignore the obviously sketchy troll and drop the card for Yamaguchi.  
TG: fine fine.  


Karatsusprite chirps, then looks disgusted with himself for doing so. His feathers ruffle even as the light glints off his glasses. "Hey." 

~ 

==> TG: Explore x2. 

Following his friend's advice, Hinata staunchly ignores the troll bothering him and instead drops the card next to Yamaguchi, who smiles up at him in thanks. Then, following his gut instinct, he journeys through the kitchen (greeting Dadsprite along the way) and out the front door. 

LAND OF RADIANCE AND WINGS 

The sunlight is even harsher outside. He squints against it to gaze over the landscape before him. There are bright green fields as far as the eye can see, grass growing tall and wild. There are huge flower things (whatever they're called) scattered here and there, and some small yellow lizard-like creatures are huddled under a large spiky leaf in a futile attempt to find some shade. Nearby is a good-sized cage, with what appears to be a disembodied set of white wings fluttering inside. 

DADSPRITE: Well, this is your planet. The Land of Radiance and Wings.  
TG: i get a planet?! also, where are u?  
DADSPRITE: Every player gets their own planet that will test them in their own way. You have to face your tests alone, ergo I can't leave the house.  
TG: oh. sorry to hear that.  
DADSPRITE: Eh, don't worry about it. I'll just help your coplayer build up to their gate and fend off imps and stuff.  
TG: right, so whats a gate?  
DADSPRITE: Look up. You see that orange circle thing up there?  
TG: oh, yeah!  
DADSPRITE: Eventually you'll want to build the house up there. The gates will send you to different places on different planets. After the seventh gate you will be able to meet your Denizen.  
TG: denizen?  
DADSPRITE: Kind of like the boss of your planet. Look kid, I'm not supposed to give everything away just yet. Try talking to the locals, they'll probably give you more answers.  
TG: ok! thanks dad!  
DADSPRITE: Stop, you're making me feel old.  


He approaches one of the yellow lizards and gives it a reassuring smile. It glubs at him excitedly. 

"Are you the Page?" it asks. 

"Uh," Hinata responds. "I guess." 

"You have finally arrived! Thank goodness! Glub." The lizard blows a bubble. 

"Well, I'm glad to be here. Um... just curious, are all the people that live here lizards?" 

"Oh no, we are not lizards! That is another thing entirely. We are salamanders!" It does a little hop. 

"Oh, sorry! Well, do you have any idea what I'm supposed to do here?" 

The salamander hops around, glubbing happily. "Yes! Legend says the Page will save us from the burning light!" It blinks. "Us salamanders have very thin skin you know, so sunlight is not good for us! The wind used to carry all these seeds into the sky and they would cover up the sun enough for us to go about our business, but now the wind is gone! So the Page will need to bring back the wind to save us! Glub."

Hinata hums. "Right... well, how should I start?" 

"You will need to follow the wings to the Denizen's lair! There, you will fight Typheus, and when you win he will bring back the wind!" 

"Ok, sounds good, thanks!" He pats the salamander on the head, and it blows another bubble at him. Surely this quest will be a long, arduous mission that will be recounted in excruciating detail... 

Yeah, no. Let's look at another guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Karatsusprite. Karatsu is actually a place in Japan but for my purposes it's karasu ("crow") and tsukki mixed into one word so yeah. Way to butcher the Japanese language, me.
> 
> The music for this planet is [Summertime [Sunshine]](https://youtu.be/25N1pdzvp4c) by K-391. The intense synth-y sounds remind me of the harshness of the sunlight, and the song is upbeat like Hinata.
> 
> After this, I'm probably just going to write one-shots in this universe, probably not even in chronological order. You have been warned.


End file.
